Ultimate Beings
Ultimate Beings, or UBs, are beings that you can defeat with clones that are placed in Powersurge or on planet defense. Defeating a UB rewards you with crystal energy, Divinity, an increased Planet multiplier, and sometimes God Power. The first 9 kills of each(?) UB give a higher percentage increase to the Planet multiplier. Beginning with the 10th kill of each(?) UB, the percentage increase remains constant. This is a compounding percentage increase of the Planet multiplier, resulting in exponential growth over time. Fighting Ultimate Beings When you fight UBs with clones on the UBs tab, clones must be placed in Powersurge to be used in the fight. Your god stats make no difference when fighting UBs. Only the Clones on Planet+ might skill, equipped crystals, and the number of clones you use matter. Once you gain access to the Crystal Factory, one active UBs will attack it once every 10 minutes. If more than one UB is active the weakest one attacks. If an attack is successful, they will steal some crystal energy and level 1 crystals. If you have no crystal energy or level 1 crystals, nothing happens. To automatically fight UBs that attack your crystal factory, assign Defender Clones on the crystal tab. Be sure to turn on autofill, or else clones that die while defending will not be replaced. UBs attack while you are offline (since game version 3.07.976), but only if you have assigned Defender Clones. Offline UB fights do not use your equipped crystal defense bonuses. If you have enough Defender Clones to win the fight, you do not lose any clones or HP -- the fight simply ends, with the UB defeated and the rewards conferred. The CAP button in the crystal factory sets the number of Defender Clones correctly for offline fights against the strongest UB you have unlocked. Without Defender Clones, UBs will not attack offline, but they do spawn, and the moment you start the game again the next UB in line will attack after 5 min, followed by the normal 10 min attack interval. List of Ultimate Beings Planet Eater * Respawns every 1 hour * Gives 1 GP every 5 kills * Gives 100 crystal energy * Gives 30 minutes of current Div/sec * Recommended clones to kill in 1 fight, with no bonuses: 150,000+ * First kill multiplies Planet bonus by 1.10. Second multiplies by 1.09, third by 1.08, and so on. Tenth and subsequent kills multiply Planet bonus by 1.01. Godly Tribunal * Respawns every 2 hours * Gives 2 GP every 5 kills * Gives 200 crystal energy * Gives 1 hour of current Div/sec * Recommended clones to kill in 1 fight, with no bonuses: 300,000+ Living Sun * Respawns every 3 hours * Gives 3 GP every 5 kills * Gives 300 crystal energy * Gives 1.5 hours of current Div/sec * Recommended clones to kill in 1 fight, with no bonuses: 600,000+ God Above All * Respawns every 4 hours * Gives 4 GP every 5 kills * Gives 400 crystal energy * Gives 2 hours of current Div/sec * Recommended clones to kill in 1 fight, with no bonuses: 850,000+ ITRTG * Respawns every 5 hours * Gives 1 GP every kill * Gives 500 crystal energy * Gives 2.5 hours of current Div/sec * Recommended clones to kill in 1 fight, with no bonuses: 1,325,000+ Killing all UBs as frequently as possible will give an average of 5 GP, 2500 Crystal Energy, and about 12 hours of Divinity every 5 hours.